


unrealized

by cantstopcryingg, cyrusthegoodman



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, but we stan, cant believe we're finally done, its really s o f t (tm) though, this may be really cheesy at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantstopcryingg/pseuds/cantstopcryingg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusthegoodman/pseuds/cyrusthegoodman
Summary: hey! it's hanneh, or cyrusthegoodman. before you read this, i just want to thank you so much for supporting us. rachel and i have worked so hard on this fic, and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it. this fic was what made us friends, and i am forever going to be grateful of it. so, after about three months (and a lot of leaving it sit for weeks,) here it is.i wrote part one, rachel wrote part two, and we wrote part three together.





	unrealized

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it's hanneh, or cyrusthegoodman. before you read this, i just want to thank you so much for supporting us. rachel and i have worked so hard on this fic, and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it. this fic was what made us friends, and i am forever going to be grateful of it. so, after about three months (and a lot of leaving it sit for weeks,) here it is.
> 
> i wrote part one, rachel wrote part two, and we wrote part three together.

**unrealized** • part one

Cyrus’ bar mitzvah was set to be the main spectacle of the town. There were going to be hundreds of people there, most of which Cyrus wouldn’t even speak a word to. He preferred to stay close to his roots, his friends, his support system. Although it was _his_ bar mitzvah, he believed everyone should be allowed to grow along with him, and he wasn't going to stop them. He was too selfless to make it all about him.

He made sure to personally invite all the people he cared about most, which included: Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and… the one who took him by surprise, TJ. He wasn’t quite sure what inspired him to invite TJ of all people, but it seemed like the best thing to do. Something about TJ captivated his mind and he felt it would only be natural for him to be there.

TJ was elated when Cyrus invited him. He tried to keep cool on the outside to maintain his usual exterior, but inside he was melting like a marshmallow over a campfire. Cyrus always did that to him. He made him feel so warm inside. He was glad to call Cyrus a friend. Even though they hadn’t been friends for long, TJ felt like he had known Cyrus for years.

He dug through his closet, searching for the best outfit he could find. He didn't particularly enjoy dressing up, but he would do anything for his friend. _‘Just do it for Cyrus_ ,’ was his mantra of the entire evening.

When he showed up at the party it was already hectic. There were loud voices and children screaming everywhere. He estimated there were about 250 people there at that point. He assumed his chances of even _seeing_ Cyrus were slim at best, which was too bad because Cyrus was the only reason he came. But his other motive was the fact that he had planned out a day for the two of them as a present, and if he didn’t come, how could he invite him? It wouldn’t be as meaningful if he just texted him, and it wasn’t like TJ had Cyrus’ number anyways. At least, he didn’t have it _yet_.

He kept himself on high alert for the entire day, though. The entire time he got his caricature done, he was secretly hoping Cyrus would walk by. He would have felt bad for the artist if he just left, but he also didn’t care all too much.

He was finally able to run into Cyrus inside where everyone was dancing. Cyrus was sitting at one of the tables, drinking from a glass of water. TJ wondered where Buffy and Andi were, but he pushed the thought away because there Cyrus was, and he sure did look good in his suit.

“Hey, Cyrus,” he said, sitting down across the table from him. Cyrus peered up and a smile immediately grew on his face. He was almost as excited to see TJ as TJ was to see him.

“TJ. I’m really glad you came.” Hearing this one sentence sent TJ’s body into a whirlwind of feelings. No one had ever been excited to see him before. Usually, they were more than ecstatic to see him leave.

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” he admitted. This sentence, however, caused Cyrus to smile. It may have been the biggest smile to occupy his face the entire day.

“To be honest… I was kind of scared you weren’t going to show up. I mean, we have really only talked three times up until now.” Cyrus didn’t get his hopes up, because he didn’t even know if they were considered friends. TJ, however, felt the dire need to reassure him.

“We’re friends though. How could I not come to witness one of the most important moments of my friend’s life?” TJ asked, keeping his tone as gentle as he could, but inciting a small giggle from Cyrus. “I’m not joking.”

“I know. I just wasn’t sure if you considered us friends or not. And the way you said it was a soft tone but it seemed passionate. I don’t know. I’m sorry, I'm rambling. I’m a disaster. Just ignore me.” A certain feeling overcame TJ, but he couldn’t quite place it. It was a mixture of sadness and warmth and he didn’t know if he had ever felt like that before.

“You’re fine.” He gave a comforting smile. “Rambling isn’t necessarily a bad thing. It’s a lot better than total silence.” TJ was done with silence. Not many people got to know him enough to have good conversations. They usually just stuck him with a simple label inspired by a select group of people. He was known by everyone as the mean jock, so that’s what he became. But with Cyrus, his persona came crashing to the ground... and even caught on fire. Cyrus was the only person he could genuinely be himself with.

“I guess you’re right.” TJ smiled for a moment before remembering the most crucial piece of the conversation he had seemingly pushed far back in his memory.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I kind of sort of got you a present.” Cyrus was shocked, to say the least. He didn’t even expect TJ would come, let alone _buy_ him something.

“Woah, seriously?” he asked, his eyes gleaming with pure, unaltered joy.

“Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you would want to come with me to this place. It’s like, a dinosaur park thing.” TJ’s insides had turned to complete mush. He wasn’t quite sure why the nervousness and butterflies were overtaking him, but he was well aware of the weird feelings settled in his stomach.

“Oh my gosh. That sounds so fun! What day did you wanna go?” Cyrus asked, his heart full and warm. It couldn't have been more clear to him that TJ put a lot of thought into this, and it was something Cyrus would definitely want to do. Him simply _caring_ meant the world to Cyrus. He felt cared for in the first time in a while.

“Well, any day you can, but preferably this week so we don’t forget about it somehow.” TJ smiles. There was no way _he_ would forget about it, but he wanted to be positive Cyrus wouldn’t forget. This was really important to him, and if Cyrus forgot, he would have been quite embarrassed. Along with this, he desperately wanted to have alone time with Cyrus. What TJ didn’t know is... there was no way in the world Cyrus could possibly forget about something this huge.

“How about Tuesday since we don’t have school?” Cyrus asked. The school was closed for parent-teacher meetings. Parents usually didn’t show up to them, but the school kept them so the teachers would have free days to do work.

“Perfect.” TJ beamed. Truthfully, Cyrus could have said any day and TJ would’ve had the same level of enthusiasm. TJ replayed all the plans he made in his head. He couldn't believe Cyrus accepted the invitation. He couldn't help but imagine the shorter boy walking next to him, excitedly pointing and smiling at everything he saw, and yelling the facts he always seemed to have at the forefront of his brain.

He stared into Cyrus’ dark brown eyes and something like enchantment swept over him. He not-so-subtly explored the details of the boy's face, but lack of subtlety was his branding. Something intrigued him, something he couldn't identify. He called it ‘platonic admiration.’ Cyrus didn't even notice this examination, though. He remained as clueless and oblivious as ever.

“I kind of feel like dancing,” Cyrus said with a sigh, changing the topic. “It would just be weird because I have no idea where Andi and Buffy went. I really don't want to dance alone.”

“I'll dance with you,” TJ blurted, ignoring all common sense. _Why did I volunteer? I don't even know how to dance._

“Are you sure?” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect TJ to be the dancing type. TJ continued to mentally facepalm. _I can’t back out now... I already told him I would do it. Why did you agree to do it, TJ? You’re literally the most clumsy person in the entire world. I’m an idiot. This is what this kid does to me. He causes me to make stupid, irrational decisions because there is not a single part of me that could ever say no to his soft little face. Way to go, Kippen, you just dug your own grave._

TJ took a deep, calming sigh. “Yeah, definitely.” _You’re making a bad decision, and a bad decision for no reason is even worse than a bad decision for a good reason. Just because you can play basketball doesn’t mean you can dance._

“Sweet dude.” Cyrus smiled. He stood up and gestured for TJ to follow him. “I really like this song.”

TJ stood up and followed the boy to the dance floor. The music seemed louder than before, filling his entire body with the sensation of the bass in the song. It echoed throughout his body. If he wasn’t fully immersed in the mood before, the moment suddenly felt real.

He tried to dance, but when he saw Cyrus dancing he suddenly felt inferior. Cyrus made it look so easy, but TJ was struggling. _How is he so good at this?_

“I’m really bad at this,” he said with a laugh. Cyrus laughed as well and took a step closer to him.

“Just do what I’m doing.” TJ stopped dancing to watch Cyrus, trying to retain all the different movements in his head. “It’s even more fun when you stop caring what other people think. I used to be scared people would make fun of me, but now, I couldn’t care less.”

TJ took this small piece of conversation to heart. He struggled with so many insecurities, but he surely wasn’t going to tell anyone. The only person he has even begun to open up to was the dorky boy dancing in front of him. He didn’t mind, though. If there was anyone he was willing to expose himself to, it was Cyrus. It would be Cyrus until the end of time.

TJ tried to mimic Cyrus' technique, but he was failing miserably. He took a step or two backward, and tripped over someone else's foot, crashing to the floor and landing on his knees. In an attempt to act like it didn't hurt, he stood back up as fast as he physically could. He didn't want anyone to stare at him, so he started to dance again. He made a mental note to practice dancing when he got home, just in case he ever needed the skill again.

A few moments later, as he and Cyrus were directly in front of each other, the music switched to a slow song. Both boys looked each other in the eyes, and both were blushing immensely. TJ, out of instinct, walked away from the floor as fast as he possibly could. He was borderline running away.

Cyrus didn't spend too much time dwelling on it, but TJ was kept awake multiple nights thinking about the entire encounter. _Why did I agree to dance? Why did I run away? What was going on with me? I was acting so weird. It was like a different force came over me._

The answers to these questions were far from his mind, however. He was a confused boy who just so happened to be good friends with another confused boy. But, if we were never confused, how would we ever find answers to anything?

  


**unrealized** • part two

TJ tapped his fingertips along the passenger seat anxiously, eyes fixed on the front door of the Goodman household.

Heart stuttering, he reached for the cup holder to his left, only to feel cool plastic against his palm.

“Looking for something?”

TJ jerked upward, whipping his head around to find his brother dangling a shattered phone.

He paled instantly, “Give it.”

A teasing smile, waggling eyebrows, and then,

“So who’s this girl you can’t stop texting? Pretty into her, huh.”

It was more of a statement than a question, and TJ’s cheeks warmed at the insinuation. Him? And Cyrus?

“It’s not, I mean, it isn’t—”

“Nah I get it.” A manic grin spread across Tim’s face, “So this is just a _friend date,_ right? You spent a week planning—” and then his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

_Cyrus._

“Holy—” but TJ promptly threw the door open before his brother could utter another word.

“Hey, Muffin,” he beamed, jogging forward and taking in Cyrus’s attire.

An overly large safari hat flopped about his head as he shuffled down the porch steps. Some sort of dinosaur graced the front of his shirt, the Polaroid camera around his neck dangling in front of it.

TJ suddenly felt the need to envelop Cyrus in a hug. He settled instead for wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“You look adorable.”

The words were out of TJ’s mouth before he realized it, but Cyrus seemed not to notice as he drew closer to his side.

“Thanks,” came the soft reply, “I could only fit band-aids in my fanny-pack, but in my house, I have bug spray, sunscreen, and waters if—”

“I’ve got it covered,” TJ asserted, trying not to grin.

“ _All_ of it? Even the bug spray? Because you know I have extremely sweet blood—”

TJ nodded, and Cyrus’s expression suddenly became a mixture of surprise, relief, and some other emotion.

The two froze as they approached the car, TJ staring into Cyrus’s warm eyes for a moment before catching himself and glancing away. He stepped back, slowly grasped for the metal handle, and pulled open the passenger door.

As Cyrus carefully climbed into the vehicle, Tim shot TJ a look from the other seat. His chest clenched, hoping an icy glare would be enough to keep his brother quiet.

Luckily, Tim never got a chance to speak. After a nervous introduction, Cyrus erupted in chatter the moment the engine revved.

“Hey, Teej? What’s your favorite dinosaur?”

TJ smiled, leaning forward from the back seat with a hand holding up his chin, elbows resting on his knees.

“T-Rex.”

He heard a scoff from Tim before Cyrus began his monologue,

“Good choice. They do have over 60 teeth, which is pretty cool. Did you know the Spinosaurus is actually bigger? It’s my favorite, I’m actually wearing one on my shirt right now. An adult Spinosaurus could weigh up to 20 tons and-”

TJ felt his apprehensions settle, listening intently to Cyrus speak. He tried his best to contain his wide grin as the boy began to gesture wildly with every piece of information.

For a split second, TJ shifted his gaze to the rear-view mirror and found his brother’s wide-eyed stare. Tim smirked, nodding approvingly, and TJ let out a breath of relief.

He glanced at the side of Cyrus’s face, noticing how the light accentuated the deep brown of his eye. Him and Cyrus. _He would like that a lot._

* * *

 

TJ adjusted the straps of his backpack, “So this is supposed to be where the—”

“Are those sauropod tracks? Oh my God! There are so many, Teej c’mon.”

Suddenly Cyrus was grabbing TJ’s arm and pulling him toward the river.

TJ froze at the contact. He let himself be guided forward, mind short-circuiting and skin prickling with warmth where Cyrus’s fingers rested.

Cyrus wobbled in front of him, grip tightening as he stepped down into the water.

“Okay?” TJ asked slowly. The boy turned to face him.

His eyes were wide, almost fearful, and TJ felt his heart stutter with worry. He extended his other hand to Cyrus, ready to lift him up out of the water if necessary.

“It’s. So. _Cold_.”

And with that, Cyrus yanked on TJ’s arms to send him tumbling forward. He yelped as the icy water bit at his ankles, his feet scrambling for purchase along the smooth rocks below.

As TJ struggled to find his balance, a barrage of giggles sounded before him.

“ _Cyrus_!”

The boy’s eyes glinted with mirth, a small dimple appearing in his cheek. TJ resisted the urge to reach out and touch it.

He steeled himself, taking a small step forward. When his toe caught the jutted edge of a stone, however, his knees buckled.

Unable to stop his momentum this time, TJ fell down to the frigid water. His arms flailed uncontrollably upon his descent, and he landed with a considerable splash.

TJ groaned, looking down to find the nicest outfit he owned completely drenched. A hand emerged in his line of vision and he froze, flustered.

“Are you, uh, okay?” came the shaky voice.

TJ’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, refusing to let Cyrus help him. He slowly pushed himself upward, legs wobbling and heart racing.

A deep breath, and then,

“TJ. It’s alright to ask for help sometimes.”

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and TJ’s heart climbed up into his throat.

He tried to talk, but a choked cough sputtered out. His blush deepened.

TJ cleared his throat, starting again, “I—Cyrus I—”

He grabbed Cyrus’s hand.

The boy smiled sweetly, an understanding light to his eyes. Soft fingers pressed against TJ’s wrist as Cyrus lightly squeezed it.

His frustrations gradually subsided, and a warmth blossoming in his chest rendered him unable to meet Cyrus’s gaze. As his eyes flitted about, TJ took note of the large boulders lining the opposite riverbank.

He smirked, finally able to find his voice.

“I have an idea.”

* * *

 

“TJ, oh my God. How are we going to do this?” Cyrus squeaked, eyes narrowed at the towering rock before them.

TJ chuckled fondly, “You can do anything, Cyrus.”

The boy whipped his head around, expressing a tangle of surprise and some sort of happiness. He nodded quickly, jaw set. His small hand reached to grasp the boulder.

TJ stared for a moment, a pleasant feeling settling within him at Cyrus’s growing confidence.

However, even as he stretched to the tips of his toes, Cyrus’s attempts to climb were unsuccessful.

TJ extended his arms forward, hesitant. His heart screamed at him to help, but his conscience held him back.

“Here. Uh, Muffin is this—er. Is this okay?”

He wrapped his hands gently around Cyrus’s sides, waiting anxiously for a response.

A shaky sigh,

“I didn’t need this extra level of embarrassment. But, yes. I feel like a Europasaurus trying to eat from the top of a tree.”

Unable to keep from smiling, TJ lifted Cyrus up slowly. The boy was light, as expected. When he finally scrambled over the rock’s edge, he let out an emphatic holler,

“Teej, get up here!”

A short pause, then another exclamation,

“Is this how Pterodactyls lived? I can see _everything_.”

He shook his head in admiration. Cyrus knew more about dinosaurs than TJ did about anything.

TJ reached out, scratching his fingertips against the boulder as he began to maneuver up.

Once he hoisted his feet off the ground, however, his grip began to slip.

“C—Cyrus!”

The boy immediately placed his hands over TJ’s. His brown eyes were wide with worry.

Despite the severity of the situation, TJ felt his face flush at Cyrus’s close proximity. He quickly swung a leg over the edge of the rock.

As TJ climbed to Cyrus’s side, his pride deflated. He had asked for help, twice, in one day. _How pathetic was that?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Cyrus was looking at him. TJ refused to turn his head, eyes flicking anxiously in every direction.

“Er—TJ?”

He stole a glance at Cyrus, confused, to find him fidgeting with his fingers. Beads of sweat bordered his hairline, his face slightly pale. _Shoot_.

“Oh God, is this too high? We can, uh, get down if you want?”

TJ’s hands shot out, ready for whatever Cyrus needed. He was desperate to comfort the boy.

“I, ye—I mean, no! I just, listen.”

Cyrus’s eyes grew solemn, warm.

“It’s possible to work out your stuff,”

A pause, his mouth quirked a little.

“I mean, I never thought I could do _this_.”

Cyrus flailed slightly as he gestured to the boulders around them, an elbow nearly colliding with TJ’s shoulder.

TJ smiled, heart suddenly feeling full. He couldn’t help but to reach out and rest his arm gently around Cyrus’s shoulders.

The boy was trembling, his fear of the high altitude evident.

“Thank you, for coming here with me.”

TJ took a deep breath before he continued, giving Cyrus’s shoulders a soft squeeze.

“And—er, helping me or whatever.”

Cyrus looked up with an understanding smile. He started to lean closer, and TJ froze. His eyes flickered shut, brain short-circuiting.

“Um, TJ, did you pack chocolate chocolate chip muffins in here?”

TJ’s eyes snapped open to find Cyrus shuffling through the bag on his back. He jerked backward, wrenched off the straps, and all but threw the thing into the boy’s lap.

Cyrus’s expression twisted in confusion, a ziplock bag held in one hand.

“It’s okay, they’re just muffins. I’m sure they still taste good smashed.”

TJ blinked, attempting miserably to repress his disappointment. After a moment, he finally registered Cyrus’s question.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I—Well my mom and I, er, baked them.”

A grin worked its way across Cyrus’s face at the statement, his eyes sparkling with warmth.

“So, your mom cooked the muffins and _you_ ate the batter.”

When TJ didn’t respond, Cyrus began to giggle. He quickly returned his attention to the backpack, pulling out two overly large gatorades.

The two continued to unpack their picnic, Cyrus rambling about the dangers of consuming raw batter. With every movement, however, the space between them gradually decreased.

By the time TJ took the first bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Cyrus was practically nestled up against his side.

TJ tried his best not to move, slowly chewing with Cyrus’s hair brushing against his chin. He wondered if the boy could feel his heart beating like a jackhammer.

But then, he felt a soft nuzzle against his chest, and TJ nearly choked on his food. He swallowed nervously, slowly extending his arm as he had earlier.

Much to TJ’s surprise, Cyrus accepted the weight around his shoulders with another nuzzle. It felt as though he had melted into TJ’s side. _It felt right._

“TJ.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you brought me here.”

TJ grinned, reaching a hand up to ruffle Cyrus’s hair. Sitting next to the boy, TJ felt oddly content. It was as if a weight, one he’d been carrying his entire life, had finally started to ease its pressure.

Someone else knew about his problems and didn’t treat him differently because of it. TJ gripped Cyrus a little tighter, heart full as he watched the water below wash endlessly against the shore.

 

 **unrealized** • part three

It was the most important Monday night of the year: the first Monday of their summer vacation. Every year, one of the members of the Good Hair Crew was responsible for hosting a sleepover for the three friends and any extra friends they wanted to invite. This year, Buffy was the one to host it. She was adamant about this being the most memorable sleepover they would ever have. Buffy was certainly the most competitive of the three, so she always outdid their efforts. Buffy had the best sleepovers all around, Andi’s had the best decorations and aesthetic appeal, and Cyrus’ were always the most relaxing while also having something to make them worth it. He called it the _Cyrus Flare_.

The invitation list included the most tight-knit group of friends in the state, maybe the country. One could even argue they were the best friend group in the _world_. The attendees were as followed: Cyrus, Andi, Jonah, Walker, Amber, and TJ. Buffy secretly wanted to invite Marty, but he was going to a party and couldn’t come anyway. She was sad, sure, but she brushed it off fairly quickly because she knew all of her closest friends would be there. That was the only thing important to her.

The first guest to arrive was, as usual, Cyrus. He always came hours before the actual start time so he could help set up. He appreciated his friends way too much to let the burden solely rest on them.

Andi and Walker arrived together. Cyrus and Buffy silently screamed for about fifteen minutes after they did. They were so happy to see Andi happy, especially with a great guy like Walker. Following them were TJ and Amber. They were deemed the unlikely friendship of the group, but the two were incredibly close. If anything, Amber, TJ, Cyrus, and Buffy were the most solid branch of the group. Buffy and Amber became best friends by accident, Cyrus and Buffy were the ones who would actually be best friends forever, and Cyrus and Amber were always bonding over how gay they both are.

Jonah was the last one to show up because he was practicing guitar with Bowie. Andi secretly hated that her dad still gave Jonah lessons, because she always thought back to when they were dating. She internally cringed every time she did. They were on good terms, however. It turns out, they had a much better friendship than they could ever have as lovers.

It took a while for the group to decide on a starting activity. They all tossed ideas around, and nothing seemed to settle. Eventually, Cyrus suggested a trivia game. Everyone was on board immediately; except for Buffy, but they all argued until she eventually caved. She hated playing trivia games against Cyrus and Andi because they seemed to know _everything._

Buffy, in an attempt to get revenge on Cyrus, while also setting him up, made sure he and TJ landed on the same team. She could tell something was happening between them, even when Cyrus himself couldn’t. Andi and Walker were obviously a team, leaving Buffy, Amber, and Jonah to be on a team.

Buffy fished out a hidden key from a drawer in her room. She had a locked box full of board games she hated in her closet. She only took them out for special occasions, so she wanted to make sure no one else could access them except for her. Especially because Cyrus always insisted they play Monopoly.

All of them knew Cyrus and TJ had a significant advantage. Cyrus seemed to know almost everything about history, psychology, math, art, and a myriad of other topics. His one weakness, though, was TJ’s main strength: sports.

The game went on for about an hour, tension building with every question.

“Buffy, Jonah, and Amber,” Walker inquired, smirking slightly, “Compared to other moons in the solar system, how big is Earth’s moon?”

TJ felt a tug at his arm, and he turned to Cyrus with raised eyebrows. The boy looked distraught. It was as if it physically pained him to avoid blurting out the answer, which he inevitably knew.

Buffy, however, blanched at the question. While she typically jumped at the opportunity to answer correctly, she now glanced nervously between Jonah and Amber. They shrugged in unison, expressions mirroring Buffy’s.

Walker made a loud buzzing sound, smiling wide.

“Sorry! Silence is not the answer. The correct response is—”

“The fifth largest!” Cyrus flew out of his seat, “Our moon is the fifth largest, how could you not _know_ that?”

Andi chuckled from her place beside Walker, “Cyrus, you’ll get your chance to answer soon. This last question decides the game.”

Buffy scoffed, another card in hand, “Or, you could admit defeat now. I don’t think anyone could answer this question.” She waved the card around, taunting them.

TJ shot a quick glance at Cyrus, noticing his determined expression. He felt his heart swell with pride at the boy’s confidence.

“Which team won the 1978 NBA finals?” Buffy smirked with gratification. She was positive neither of them would know the answer, especially Cyrus.

TJ nearly fell off the couch in surprise. Cyrus immediately leaned over, eyes worried. Then, in a shaky, nervous whisper,

“I don’t know this one.”

TJ extended an arm around Cyrus’s shoulders, reassuring him. He steeled himself and looked Buffy straight in the eye.

“The Bullets,” he said with an air of confidence.

The entire room grew quiet as Buffy nodded slowly, mouth agape. Much to Buffy’s frustration, and surprise, Cyrus and TJ had come out on top. Andi and Walker were a close second, but couldn’t quite surpass all of the knowledge Cyrus and TJ had as a unit.

TJ leaned back into the couch with a smirk. He had analyzed every Bullets - now called the Wizards - game. Though he would never admit it, he liked to pretend he played for the team each time he held a basketball. He hoped he could get drafted one day.

Buffy threw the cards across the room in frustration, giving TJ an evil glare before walking out. Jonah’s eyes flashed with worry, quickly standing up to follower her. The rest of the group, excluding the gloating TJ and Cyrus, left shortly after to help calm her down.

TJ froze, however, when warm arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down to a soft head of hair against his chest. Cyrus was hugging him. _Oh. This is nice._

A muffled voice spoke up, “We won, Teej.” He smiled into TJ’s chest, hiding a multitude of feelings.

TJ carded a hand through the boy’s hair, his face bright red. Cyrus looked up slowly with a sincere expression. They locked eyes for a moment, Cyrus boiling over with emotions before speaking.

“You’re so smart.”

TJ’s heart stopped. He couldn’t believe the other boy, Cyrus Goodman, was calling him smart. From TJ’s perspective, Cyrus carried them through the whole game. A swarm of thoughts buzzed through TJ’s mind. _I only answered one question. He probably answered like, twenty. Not counting the questions meant for the other teams he knew the answer to._

TJ had never considered himself to be intelligent before. Each time he misunderstood a topic or failed a test, he couldn’t help but lose hope in himself. However, the fact that the person he adored thought him to be smart sparked some sort of determination within him.

Suddenly, TJ realized how long he’d been staring at Cyrus with a dopey grin. He quickly pulled out of the hug, changing the subject.

“I still can’t believe Buffy threw the cards across the room.” TJ laughed. He knew she was competitive, but he had never seen her get _that_ mad about losing before. Which, he had never seen her lose in general. She _always_ won.

“I kind of expected it to be honest. You should see her playing Monopoly. Her and Jonah wouldn’t be able to play the game if it didn’t ultimately result in a flipped board, and I’m always the one who has to clean their mess,” Cyrus remarked, eliciting an excessive burst of laughter from TJ. He wasn’t sure why he was laughing so much, but assumed it was the adrenaline from winning the game… or the fact that Cyrus hugged him.

Once his laughter subsided, the two boys sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Cyrus ultimately tried to break it but was interrupted by the rest of the gang coming into the room. They carried food, movies, and from the looks of it, anything they could find in Buffy’s room.

“I really can do fifteen in a row!” Jonah chuckled as he launched himself into a reclining chair.

“Prove it.”

Buffy proceeded to count as Jonah tossed popcorn into the air, voice shaking with laughter. Before she even reached three, however, Amber approached the coach TJ and Cyrus had occupied.

Her eyebrows were raised, and a teasing light shown in her eyes. She grinned smugly as she took a seat. Cyrus had to scoot closer to TJ to make space.

“What movie should we watch?” Amber asked the two boys. They sat in shock; their faces were littered with embarrassment after their moment was interrupted.

“I want to dance!” Andi shouted from the other side of the room. A wave of chills went down TJ’s spine. He thought back to the last time he danced when Cyrus was around. He had practiced at home after the bar mitzvah, but he was still quite short of being a professional.

“We should totally do that,” Buffy agreed. _Of course_ , TJ thought, _the two best dancers here are going to sway everyone._

Jonah seemed to jump at the idea, staring intently at Buffy, “Sounds sick.”

A loud beat suddenly rumbled through the room as Walker turned on the speaker he’d carried in. The boy smiled wide, extending a hand out to Andi with a gentleman’s bow.

TJ felt a strange pang in his heart as the two began to dance wildly, hands interlocked. Despite himself, he looked over to Cyrus longingly. The boy remained glued to his seat.

“Cyrus, TJ, get up.”

Buffy appeared before them, hands on her hips. Her eyes glinted with mischief, and TJ grew skeptical. His expression changed, however, when Cyrus looked up from his daze.

“Okay.”

And with that, Buffy was pulling them up by the arms.

TJ felt light-headed as he stood, swaying slightly. When he regained focus, he immediately met Cyrus’s concerned gaze. The boy was fairly close to him considering the rest of their friends were now halfway across the room.

“Want to see the Cyrus Special?” Cyrus squeaked nervously, not seeming to notice TJ’s bright red face, “It’s my signature move.”

TJ nodded slowly, almost choking as Cyrus began to jump and wave his arms around emphatically.

They danced around for a minute or two, Cyrus flailing his arms around and TJ trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Buffy smirked and walked over to the speakers.

She scrolled through the music playlist and mischievously queued a slow song. With a smirk, she walked back over to Jonah.

“Watch this,” she whispered, anticipating the end of the song.

Suddenly, a gentle guitar strummed through the speaker. Cyrus’s movements froze immediately, hands jerking down to his sides as his eyes doubled in size.

Jonah whipped his head around to Buffy, gleaming with a sort of realization. She wiggled her eyebrows, giggling, then turned back to watch the scene unfold.

TJ had his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, a light blush adorning his face. His expression seemed conflicted, uncertain. Neither of the two could make eye contact with the other.

Before Buffy knew what she was doing, she grabbed Jonah’s hand and pulled him forward. Startled green eyes blinked up at her.

A sigh, “I guess we should show them how it’s done.”

She gradually brought up a hand to Jonah’s neck, then another. Her thumb brushed against a soft strand of hair, and she shuddered.

A sudden cough broke Buffy out of her trance, “So do I, uh, I’ve never really danced before.”

Her smile widened, confidence returning. She reached out to move the boy’s hand to her waist.

After a quick glance to TJ and Cyrus, which were now staring directly at them, Buffy leaned in.

A whisper, “Apparently, neither have they.”

And with that, she slowly began to sway, bringing Jonah along with her. A moment passed, the music sifting through her ears as she wondered if the boys would follow suit.

But then, a foot bumped hers. Jonah looked up, nervous, and their eyes locked. If her heart jumped a bit, she dismissed it.

A dimple gradually emerged in the boy’s cheek as he blushed. Oddly, Buffy could no longer remember what she had been plotting.

* * *

 

TJ watched as Buffy gently settled her head against Jonah’s shoulder. He sighed softly, restraining himself from glancing over at the boy beside him.

His chest ached at the pure joy present in his friends’ expressions. He longed to see that look on Cyrus’s face, to hold him in his arms, to feel a heart beating against his own.

The bar mitzvah disaster suddenly flashed through his mind. He couldn’t make the same mistake again.

With a deep breath, TJ turned to the boy. He extended an arm out, hesitant, and watched as Cyrus’s mouth dropped open. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.

“Cyrus, I— I mean, would you like to—” TJ stuttered as his cheeks warmed up.

Cold fingers gripping his wrist cut him off.

“Yes, of course.”

Cyrus’s words were solemn, comforting. He spoke them with a confidence that made TJ’s head spin.

Unable to form another thought, TJ slowly brought the boy’s hands up and behind his neck. When he let go, they curled around and gently picked at his sweatshirt, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

As TJ reached to grasp Cyrus’s waist, he felt him step closer. Soft hair now tickled the bottom of his chin, stilted breaths against his chest.

Heart soaring, TJ lightly swung his boy. He set his head delicately atop of Cyrus’s, eyes closed as he held him tight.

TJ couldn’t help but feel blissfully weightless when he was with Cyrus. The boy brought out something better within him, melted him down with compassion and comfort. He deserved the world, and TJ longed to give it to him.

Lost in his affections, TJ felt himself jump when Cyrus shifted.

The boy was now looking up through his eyelashes, expression bright as he spoke,

“Teej, did you— did you practice this?”

TJ immediately flushed. While he had been proud to avoid Cyrus’s feet as they danced, the acknowledgment now caused him to shrug in embarrassment.

Cyrus’s grin only grew, however, as he began to lean closer.

His chin touched TJ’s chest, eyes growing solemn, “I—”

A resounding beat pulsed through the air as a new song suddenly started.

Mouth gaping, Cyrus seemed to forget what he had been about to say. His eyes, on the other hand, remained glued to TJ’s. TJ wondered if he could hear his heartbeat.

A moment passed before Cyrus stepped back. His face seemed contemplative before he shook his head and began to flail his arms again.

As they began to jump around, TJ couldn’t help but miss the boy’s proximity. The music washed over him, his mind replaying how perfectly Cyrus’s hand had fit against his own.

* * *

 

“So,” Amber cleared her throat, trying to be heard after being virtually ignored the first time she asked, “what movie should we watch.”

Cyrus looked through the pile of movies they had brought out. With a big smile, he held up Jurassic Park. No one argued with him, because they all knew Cyrus loved that movie more than life itself.

Everyone tiredly gathered around the large TV to watch the movie. After dancing and everything else the day had offered, it wasn’t going to be hard for them to fall asleep. Andi, Walker, Buffy, and Jonah all had sleeping bags on the floor while TJ, Cyrus, and Amber sat on the couch. They pulled up the recliners so they could lay down.

Buffy pressed play, and everyone went silent, but only for a few seconds.

“I’m so tired. How long do you think I’ll be able to stay awake?” Cyrus whispered to TJ.

“I bet you’ll make it about… fifteen minutes,” he joked. He continued to look at Cyrus’ face, admiring every single detail. He loved the way the soft lighting of the TV tinted his face with a light blue glow.

He could have longingly gazed at this boy for hours, which, he almost did. Cyrus fell asleep twenty-five minutes into the movie, his head drifting onto TJ’s chest and gently resting there.

TJ glanced down at the boy who was now asleep. He felt a shock of warmth course through his body as he fully absorbed the contact of Cyrus’ head on him. They had been sitting quite close as it was, so it was only natural it would happen.

Against every fiber of common sense in his being, TJ lifted his hand to gently run his hand through Cyrus’ hair. Amber saw this out of the corner of her eye, which caused a smile to grow on her face.

“You know, you guys are adorable,” Amber whispered to TJ, causing him to jump a little. He didn’t think anyone would notice what he was doing. His face turned a light shade of pink, and he was overly thankful the room was almost complete darkness aside from the TV glow.

“Oh, we uh, we aren’t,” he stuttered, embarrassment filling his entire body. I wish we were though.

“Oh. Really? I wasn’t sure earlier but you guys seemed really enamored with each other.” _Am I really_ **_that_ ** _obvious? Wait, did she mean both of us?_ TJ’s mind was running as fast as a race car trying to think back on everything that had happened between them. TJ knew he had it bad for Cyrus, but he would have never imagined Cyrus could possibly feel the same way.

He looked down at the boy with so much admiration and yearning. He had been hiding his feelings for about a month, but every day they spent together, which were innumerable, made it even worse. With each passing day, the urge to hold Cyrus’ hand and hold him tight grew stronger and stronger.

Unbeknownst to him, Cyrus was also dealing with some emerging feelings of his own. They had both fallen hard, but neither of the boys wanted to break the sanctity of their friendship. The thought of Cyrus reciprocating sent chills through TJ.

TJ blinked out of his thoughts when he heard a sharp cough. He whipped his head over to Amber, confused. A smug grin played across her lips. She glanced at Cyrus’s head against his chest, raising her eyebrows.

“Whatcha been thinking about for the past couple _hours_?”

TJ blinked. His face flushed slightly, but he refused to respond. He narrowed his eyes and turned to the television. Somehow, a cartoon elephant gallivanted across the screen, rather than the raging dinosaur he’d expected.

“Since when did we put on Dumbo—” he paused, remembering Amber’s comment.

“Oh.”

* * *

 

Cyrus’s eyes flickered open to a blurry haze. Everything was oddly peaceful. He smiled lazily, nuzzling his head against the warm surface beside him.

Soft noises echoed from somewhere, but he wasn’t quite aware of his surroundings. All Cyrus’s mind could focus on was a gentle brushing against his forehead.

He yawned, reaching out to grab the gentle fabric beside him and burying his face in it.

Cyrus’s body jolted, however, when he felt a rapid pulse against his ear.

His head snapped up, and he froze.

“ _TJ_?”

Suddenly the warmth around him disappeared. The boy’s eyes were wide. He had scooted to the other end of the couch. Cyrus frowned as the frigid air enveloped him.

“I—you fell asleep and I—you just—” TJ couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence.

Cyrus shook the sleep out of his head, looking closer at the boy’s expression. His cheeks seemed wet, his eyes bloodshot. Cyrus inched forward, concerned now.

“Are you—are you okay?”

At the question, TJ’s expression immediately steeled. He looked away, eyes focused on the television screen.

Then, Cyrus noticed something that made his heart ache. TJ’s lip began to quiver.

“Teej.”

A silent hiccup.

“Please look at me.”

When his head finally turned, his entire being seemed to radiate embarrassment. His brows were drawn in a mix of anger and longing.

“I just—” he took a deep breath, “That elephant deserves to be happy.”

For a moment, Cyrus froze. What?

Then, TJ pressed a hand against his face, shaking his head. He shook his head and pointed to the TV.

“Oh.”

Cyrus felt a small smile grow on his face at TJ’s concern for the fictional character. He moved closer to the boy again, freezing when their sides touched.

“I mean, maybe he’s just not very confident in himself,” Cyrus suggested.

TJ frowned down at him, cheeks tinted pink and eyes comforting.

“More people should appreciate him because he’s amazing.”

Somehow Cyrus knew the topic had shifted, and he felt butterflies dance in his stomach. Weird.

“TJ—” he froze when he saw another tear well in the boy’s eye.

Slowly and hesitantly, he reached a hand up. The soft skin of TJ’s cheek was warm against his thumb as he slowly wiped at it.

His hand stayed there, gently cupping TJ’s face, as he continued, “I don’t think you need to worry.”

His heart was beating out of his chest, and he couldn’t do anything about it. The boy in front of him stared into his eyes with so much care, and Cyrus wasn’t able to contain his thoughts.

“He would have never known he _was_ if it wasn’t for you.”

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh!” Buffy whispered loudly to Amber, trying to hold back the laughter bubbling inside of her. She pointed at the two boys on the couch. Amber took in the sight and giggled as quietly as she could manage.

Both girls knew exactly what was happening. Both of them had been keen on observing their interactions for a while. It was pretty obvious to them, and they were both so happy that the two boys had finally realized how absolutely obvious they were. Amber always tried to gently hint at it, while Buffy was so frustrated by their oblivion that she didn’t even bother because she was too busy hitting herself in the forehead.

“They’re so cute! Oh my God! Take a picture of them!” Amber whispered, having about the same excited tone as Buffy.

Buffy ran into the kitchen to get her phone. She came back with the camera already on, ready to capture this moment forever. _Click_.

“Let me see it!” Amber whispered, the lack of patience laced into her excitement. She glanced at the screen of Buffy’s phone and was met with the picture that was still being played out in front of them. Cyrus had his head on TJ’s chest, and TJ had his arm wrapped around Cyrus, holding him as close as he possibly could.

After a few minutes of silent screaming from Amber and Buffy, Cyrus woke up with the most terrified and embarrassed look on his face. He stared at the two girls, and mouthed, “ _Guys_!”

This small gesture sent the girls into hysterics. They couldn’t control their laughter anymore, and this quickly caused the other boy to wake up as well. Thankfully for Andi and Walker, they had left earlier that morning to go to an art museum. Jonah, on the other hand, was sitting in the room over playing video games and waiting for Buffy and Amber to come back.

At this moment, Buffy was thankful for modern technology.

“Jonah! Come here!” she called. Jonah came over as quickly as he could.

“What’s going on?” TJ asked, his voice full of exhaustion. He and Cyrus had stayed up quite late talking to each other.

Buffy grinned as she projected the picture of the two boys sleeping onto the TV screen. TJ and Cyrus both glared at her, which forced laughter to erupt from Amber, Buffy, and Jonah.

“You guys are _mean_!” Cyrus whined, flopping backward and burying his head into one of the couch pillows to hide the extreme redness of his face.

“And you guys are _cute_ ,” Amber added, which provided just the right amount of embarrassment for everyone in the room to laugh, including Cyrus and TJ. Neither of them could wait to see what came next.

  


**Author's Note:**

> well, you made it to the end. thank you so so much for reading. we put a lot of work into this, so i hope you enjoyed it. also, make sure you follow us both on tumblr.
> 
> hanneh - cyrusthegoodman  
> rachel- cantstopcryingg
> 
> but thank you again for taking the time to read our little story. :))
> 
> -hanneh


End file.
